


Charles

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, rated T for angsty teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sayo gives Lisa her final embrace before finally parting ways.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Charles

**Author's Note:**

> This fan-fic is inspired by the song シャルル (Charles) by Balloon feat. V Flower.

A bouquet in tow, I'm wandering all alone but with nowhere to be. I looked upon the city, bustling. I guess it's time to leave everything behind, clearing all the dreams and beating in me.

She said we're over now, so why is it she looks like she's hurt more than me? She waves me goodbye but she cries so sadly, tears falling off of her cheeks. I gave her my last embrace, "It's okay... yesterday will slowly fade away," I remember all the lies we'd sewn to each other, how stupid now it all seems, "So why not smile for me one more time?" I said with a smile, but tears also start to pour from my eyes, as I can no longer contain the feelings I've been hiding. She looks at me one more time, but this time, with a smile that I will never, _ever_ see again, " _sniff_ Hehe... you're right, Sayo. Although we'd wish alot of us not changing. But if we continue at this rate, we'll never leave," Lisa embraces me back. I could feel the warmth and sadness of it, as she says her last words before finally parting ways with me.

"So yeah, why not smile as we say goodbye?"


End file.
